


An Anomalous Agreement

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Harry is determined to have a family of his own, even if he has to use a potion to carry the child himself!  To do this, Harry returns to Hogwarts, where he seeks out the services of the best Potions master of all, Severus Snape.</p><p><b>A/N:</b> Betaed by sevfan thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anomalous Agreement

* * *

Harry looked around the room to make sure he had everything. The barracks shared by his unit of specialized Aurors made the dorms at Hogwarts seem luxurious. It'd been an interesting five years, with both triumphs and tragedies, but Harry had finally admitted he wasn't happy. He was the most senior of the unmarried Corp, having watched as most of his contemporaries married and started families, taking them away from the elite group of Hit Wizards of which Harry proudly belonged.

Sighing, Harry shoved the last of his textbooks into the rucksack. All the extra work he'd put in to becoming an instructor had been largely ignored by his superiors, even though they had attended the completion ceremony six months before. Only Snape and McGonagall had sent him congratulatory posts when he'd received his Mastery. And leave it to Severus Snape to be more enthused about an educational accomplishment than he'd been about Harry forcing the Wizengamot to proclaim him a hero and pardon the git!

Summoning his last possession, a Wizarding picture of he, Hermione, and Ron from Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry fumbled and almost dropped it, the room seeming to mock him as he safely secured it with his other possessions. His whole life still fit within the confines of a Muggle rucksack, he thought sadly, as he hefted it to his shoulder. This room had been home since he'd left Hogwarts, with holidays spent at the Burrow or at Grimmauld Place with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry hadn't needed much, really, but it was a sad legacy for a twenty-five-year-old man.

Yesterday's wedding had brought painfully home to Harry just what he was missing, and even though Harry was happy for Ginny and Dean, their announcement that Ginny was pregnant with twins had hit him hard. He'd long envied Ron and Hermione their happiness, especially after the birth of his goddaughter, a lively baby just starting to walk. Love and family equated happiness to Harry and he had neither that he could call his own.

Shouldering his burden, Harry turned and left the barracks, slipping through the back hallways of the Ministry of Magic. The last thing he wanted was to be seen, especially by the reporters who had become so obsessed with his love life, or rather, the lack of one. Harry had been too busy working to date after he and Ginny had decided they were better off as friends. There had been too much to learn and his work hours too long and irregular to even think of dating and, to tell the truth, no one who had caught his fancy. 

Harry sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone. He still dreamed regularly of a dark-haired lover whose hands and mouth made his body sing with pleasure. Thinking it was still his crush on Cho Chang, Harry had invited her to dinner, only to have her show up with her partner, Marietta Edgecombe, and their son. Whomever it was he was fantasizing about, was someone Harry knew, he was sure, the figure too familiar not to be. Now that he'd accepted the offer to teach at Hogwarts, Harry knew he wouldn't be searching for anyone for a while.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Adjusting the straps of his rucksack, Harry set out for Hogwarts. Choosing to walk from Hogsmeade gave him time to re-evaluate his plan one more time. While he wouldn't go as far as calling Snape a friend, they had exchanged correspondence over the years, and had dinner several times a year. Admittedly, it had usually been with Minerva or with a gathering of people, but he did think that Snape had at least come to tolerate him. Harry was decidedly nervous about asking Snape for a favor, but he didn't trust anyone else to brew a male Pregnancy Potion for him.

 _Male pregnancy_! Harry snorted, he hadn't even known it was possible until Hermione handed him an ancient Wizarding book about it. He'd been even more discomfited when she'd told him that he'd sworn to carry his own child when he'd been pissed the night before.

"Generally, this was a potion used by gay wizards to continue bloodlines." She'd eyed him knowingly, baby Rose sleeping contently in her arms. "Maybe it's something to consider, Harry."

And consider it Harry had, in the dark of night when he couldn't sleep, and when the sight of fathers with their children made him bitter with envy. Ginny's wedding had brought it all to the forefront again and in a matter of twenty-four hours, Harry had accepted the offer made by Snape, still Headmaster at Hogwarts, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and submitted his resignation to his boss. His boss had accepted it immediately and waived his notice, way too glad to be rid of him, Harry thought. 

The first sight of the castle made Harry stop, his eyes roving over it as a thousand different memories assaulted him. Good and bad, they all blended together to say _home_ to Harry. Something told Harry this was right, he was meant to be here, at Hogwarts, and his step a little lighter, Harry headed through the gates. Now if only Snape would be as welcoming…

"Ahh, Mr. Potter." A silky voice broke through his thoughts. "As eager as ever, I see, considering our appointment isn't for another hour."

Harry smiled as he looked up to see Headmaster Snape at the top of the stone steps. His arms folded casually across his chest, an eyebrow arched inquiringly, Snape looked exactly as he had when Harry first saw him at eleven years old. Except, it wasn't fear that put the butterflies in his stomach or the terror he'd make a fool of himself when he opened his mouth. The high collar of the man's robes hid the scars of Snape's near-death encounter with Nagini, and the relaxed quality of his stance told Harry Snape was comfortable in where he was and what he was. His heart pounded in his chest and Harry's mouth suddenly went dry as the image of his dream lover superimposed itself over Snape.

"Do I have a growth on my nose, Professor Potter?" Snape snapped, ripping Harry out of his daydream.

"No, sir, I…" Harry fumbled. "I'm just happy to be back at Hogwarts."

Snape eyed him closely, as one would a person with a potentially communicable disease, before nodding. "I'll show you to your rooms.”

Envious as he watched Snape pivot and stride up the stairs, robes billowing artfully behind him, Harry hurried to catch-up. Obviously, he'd need to buy appropriate teaching robes and such; perhaps Snape could give him a suggestion on whom he should patronize. There was so much he had to learn, returning to Hogwarts as an adult, and a teacher; somehow, the place didn't seem quite as imposing as it had.

Snape led him along the corridor that Harry remembered led to the stone statue which marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. As a boy, Harry hadn't remembered anything in his usual rush to get to the gargoyle that protected the spiral staircase, now he could see the outlines of several doors on each side. Snape stopped at one just down from his office. The guardian portrait of a slender blonde girl in golden robes lounging on a chaise put Harry in mind of a Malfoy for some reason. 

"Cassiopeia will allow you entrance, Mr. Potter, but I would suggest you decide on a password prior to the students arriving." Snape bowed slightly. "I'll leave to you get settled into your rooms and will expect you in my office in an hour."

Harry watched as Snape swept away, startled when the portrait sighed. The girl winked at him.

"Quite dashing, our Headmaster, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry acknowledged softly, surprised to find that he did. 

The portrait smirked but opened and Harry stepped through. He guessed he'd expected something on a smaller scale to the Gryffindor dorms, and was pleasantly surprised to find himself in a well-lit, high-ceilinged room with large windows looking out over the grounds. A small kitchen area sat at one end while a huge fireplace with several comfortable-looking chairs and a couch grouped in front of it dominated the other end of the room. The room was decorated in shades of blue and green, and Harry smiled slowly, liking what he saw. Several other doors led off this main room, and setting down his rucksack, Harry went to explore.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus Snape bypassed his office, choosing instead to climb the stairs to his rooms. The Aurors had been good for Potter, he thought as he unfastened his outer robes and threw them over the back of the couch. Chest and arms appeared to be nicely muscled, as well as well-toned thighs, and a slender waist…

Groaning, Severus gingerly undid his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles with one hand as the other slid down his hard cock. It wouldn't do to have an erection straining against his zip as he negotiated a teaching contract with Potter, Severus thought. He was already at a disadvantage with the feelings he'd long hidden from everyone and was a bit apprehensive of the unique circumstances Potter had hinted at in his missive. What Severus really wanted to negotiate was a way into that fine, tight arse.

Summoning his lube from the bedroom, Severus slicked up his fingers and began to stroke his prick, from top to bottom and back, twisting and tugging with a well-practiced hand. Oh the pleasure he could give _Harry_ , the sensual heights he could take him to, and what Severus could teach him, his cock buried deep in that willing arse! With a soft groan, Severus came all over his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Severus cleaned himself with a flick of his wand, retrieved from his pocket. Righting his clothing, Severus waved a hand over his trousers to smooth any wrinkles and sat down in his chair. Now with the edge off, Severus knew he could deal with whatever it was that Harry, _Potter_ , demanded to become his Defense teacher. The former Auror should realize that being a professor would not provide him with great wealth, but as Severus recalled, money was not an issue for Potter. 

A place to hide away was something that had come to mind several times, but from what or whom? Severus knew Potter wasn't in a relationship. He hadn't dated since entering the elite Auror squad he'd ultimately headed, but it did seem like the nuptials of the Weasley girl had spurred Potter's move. Leaving the Aurors without notice and an owl accepting Severus' latest offer of a position, mere hours after the wedding all suggested a desperate act, but Severus had been at the gathering at Molly's insistence and witnessed nothing out of the ordinary. 

Restless, Severus got to his feet and strode across the room, pouring a finger of whiskey into a crystal glass. Tossing it back, Severus swallowed with a grimace, feeling the burn of the Muggle spirit as it coated his throat and stomach. He couldn't afford to let any weakness show, especially with Potter, who had shared some of his most intimate memories. Setting the glass down, Severus tugged his cuffs into place, refastened his robes, and headed down to his office.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry checked his robes one more time in the bathroom mirror. He'd bought them for Ron and Hermione's wedding, the royal blue a match to Ginny's bridesmaid's dress, and now a bit tight in the shoulders. He'd not had a need for dress robes in a long time, having politely declined invitations that he couldn't wear his Auror robes to. Then he'd been so wrapped up in his vision of learning to train new Aurors, Harry hadn't even bothered to keep up the pretense of a social life. The _Daily Prophet_ endlessly speculated on his love life, turning any glimpse of him in public into some escapade.

Nervously, Harry rode the spiral stairs to the heavy oak door. Dragging a hand through his hair one last time, Harry raised his hand to knock.

"Enter!"

The barked command startled him, and Harry, his hand still raised, stared at the door. How did they do that, he wondered.

"Potter!"

Harry pushed through the door, feeling like he was eleven again as he scampered into the office. Headmaster Snape stood beside his desk, his robes perfect, and not a hair out of place. What had happened to the lank, greasy hair that Harry remembered from his student days? Harry had been having dinner every couple of months with Snape and McGonagall, how could he not have noticed that the man looked far better now that the war was over? On the other hand, maybe it was that Harry had finally matured past his childhood prejudices.

Snape waved him into a chair before taking his own seat behind the ornate desk. 

"Tea?"

Harry had barely nodded before a cup had been levitated into his hands, sweet and a little milky. Swallowing nervously, his mind flashing back to having tea with Dolores Umbridge, Harry contented himself with blowing across the surface of the steaming liquid. 

"Well, Professor Potter. I must say that I am somewhat puzzled by your expeditious response to my latest offer of employment." 

Harry was thankful he hadn't taken a sip and he carefully lowered the cup, glad to have something to occupy his hands. "It wasn't so much sudden as it was fortuitous to have come in at the exact moment that I made the realization that my life needed to be reevaluated and redirected."

Pleased at himself that he had been able to get his well-practiced answer out without messing it up, Harry allowed himself a sip of the tea before looking up at Snape with a smile. The tea threatened to choke him as his throat froze in the act of swallowing. Something flashed through Snape's eyes, something resembling hunger, Harry thought, before it was quickly masked. He managed to get the tea down without choking even as his heart was thundering in his chest. 

Setting his cup on the edge of the Headmaster's desk, Harry cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have done some research, and believe that the standard teaching contract will be more than adequate for my purposes, Professor. I do need to add one caveat to it."

Harry could see Snape's eyes narrow and hurried on. "I take it that it is still acceptable to have one's children with you at Hogwarts during the school year?"

Waiting for Snape to nod in agreement, Harry almost lost his nerve, but something in Snape's eyes – disappointment, possibly – spurred him on.

"I'd like to ask for a _private_ addendum to my contract, or simply a side agreement between us, if you'd like, but you can tie it to the conditions of my employment if it suits you better. I know some of these things are distasteful to people, particularly…"

"Potter! You're babbling!"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'd like you to brew a male Pregnancy Potion that will allow me to carry my own child. Sir."

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Luckily, Severus had removed all the paperwork from the top of his desk prior to the interview, as the tea he spewed across it would have ruined everything. _A male Pregnancy Potion_? That was Potter's _unique circumstances_? The look on Potter's face was a mix of desperate hope, nervous anxiety, and incredible vulnerability. It was obvious to Severus that this was something to which Potter had given an extraordinary amount of thought and had changed his life to accommodate.

A sudden thought occurred to Severus and he narrowed his eyes. There might just be a way for Severus to manipulate this to his advantage. Potter's anxiety was rising as Severus quickly formulated a plan.

"You wish me to brew an incredibly complex potion which will allow you to become pregnant and carry your own child?"

Potter nodded eagerly, leaning forward.

"And you have researched this idea, _thoroughly_?"

Another nod and Potter produced an ancient looking book, which he laid on Severus' desk. Ignoring it, Severus continued to hold Potter's eyes.

"And you have chosen me to prepare the potion and ensure that you conceive a child using it?" 

"Yes, sir, I do, er, I have chosen you,” Potter told him solemnly, making it sound like he was taking a vow. 

A shiver ran down Severus' back and he swore he could feel the powerful magic emanating from the earnest young man in front of him. It was Severus' turn to nod and he rose to his feet, coming around the desk. Extending his hand, Severus waited until Harry stood and took it, a jolt of magic sparking when they touched.

"I give you my word that I will do everything that is necessary to help you conceive and carry a child." 

Potter's grip tightened and he gave their joined hands a shake, in Muggle fashion. Severus inclined his head and gently retrieved his hand as a grin erupted on Potter's face. Just stopping the self-satisfied smirk from twisting his lips, Severus took a step back, reaching around to pick up the parchment containing the standard teacher's contract. With a flourish, he made a notation that Potter would be bringing a family member to live with him in the castle, and then handed the contract to Potter.

"Had I been aware of your proclivities sooner, Mr. Potter, I might have been able to assist in your research years ago."

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry's eyes skimmed over the spidery scrawl, his grin reasserting itself as he read the addendum. "It's all right, sir. Hermione is the one who actually did the research and found the old potions book. I didn't even _know_ wizards were capable of getting pregnant!"

Signing the contract and then placing the quill beside it, Harry was taken aback when Snape snapped it up immediately. The parchment disappeared into a drawer of the desk and Snape reached for the potions book.

"When did you wish to commence this endeavor?"

Harry watched as Snape flicked through the yellowed pages, strangely mesmerized by the slender fingers turning the pages. His eyes followed a lone finger as it made the journey to Snape's lips, the tip of a pink tongue darting out to moisten it. Something unfamiliar heated in his groin as his eyes followed it back to the waiting page.

"Potter!"

Glancing up, Harry blinked, momentarily confused by Snape's question.

"Time frame?"

Time…oh! Baby! Harry grinned, suddenly immensely pleased that his baby was real to someone else. 

"I…I wasn't sure how long it would take to brew the potion and everything…"

"One full month circle," Snape interjected matter-of-factly, fingers still fondling, er, turning the pages. "Beginning on the new moon and incorporating ingredients harvested during the full moon prior." 

Harry was surprised that Snape already knew that, trying to calculate when would be the best time to get pregnant.

"Really, Potter, it truly isn't an arduous task! Either you wish to be encumbered during the term and give birth over the summer, or give birth just prior to the beginning of term so that the pregnancy doesn't interfere with your teaching duties." 

Frowning, Harry did some quick calculations in his head. He certainly didn't want Snape to think he wasn't doing his job as a teacher because he was pregnant, so the best thing would be to conceive just before the end of term, then he could give birth at the end of August. The baby would be sleep a lot at first, and wouldn't know Harry was back in class. It was not the best of situations, but Harry wasn't about to disappoint Snape, after all he'd agreed to help. He and his baby would have time together over the next Christmas holidays. 

"At the end of November seems to be the best time, I think, sir."

It seemed Snape's lip twitched, but Harry could have imagined it. "That would allow for a test brewing of the potion over the summer, to make sure it is at the appropriate potency." 

Snape did actually smile at him, and combined with the heated look in the dark eyes, Harry wondered why he felt like fleeing.

"I will require your assistance with this potion, _Harry_ ,” Snape said softly.

Harry blinked at the sensual quality in the deep voice, wondering why it was doing funny things to his bits. "Me, sir?"

"Slughorn always sang your praises, even with purloined textbooks and unofficial assistance." 

The tone caressed him even as Harry felt like he was being insulted. "I got an "O" on my NEWT!" He didn't care if he sounded exasperated, trying to figure Snape out was impossible.

Setting down the book, Snape spread his hands outward, palms up. "As I stated, I will require your assistance."

Harry took it as a conciliatory gesture and the bubble of happiness that his dream was within his reach reasserted itself. He'd just need to watch this almost congenial Snape, which was suspicious in itself. Harry'd much rather have the man insulting him, which made him angry, instead of sort of nice, and, well, sexy, which did things to Harry he'd rather not think about at this moment. 

"I am under the assumption that you haven't given any thoughts to a lesson plan in the past twenty-four hours." Snape gathered up an armload of parchment scrolls and dumped them into Harry's arms. "I have taken the liberty of copying my lesson plans from your sixth year for you to use as a template. And despite the Ministry's recommendation, _I_ didn't use a single one of Lockhart's pathetic publications."

Juggling the scrolls, Harry snorted and almost dropped the whole load. Snape stepped closer, helping stabilize them, and Harry was hyperaware of how close the man was. As soon as he was able to manage the scrolls, Harry took a hasty step backwards, Snape watching him with that strange, unsettling expression, before his face returned to a neutral mask. 

"You may order your meals directly from the house-elves or eat with the rest of us at the staff table in the Great Hall." Snape eyed him. "I trust you remember when meals are served?"

Harry nodded, eager to escape to his rooms. Quickly agreeing to a meeting over lesson plans the next afternoon and then a trip to Diagon Alley for ingredients, Harry thanked Snape again before fleeing. It was only mid-afternoon, but he'd been too nervous for breakfast or lunch and was not sure he could wait for tea. His rooms were cool and silent, a shaft of sunlight the only illumination, the perfect retreat. Harry had never stopped to consider a male as a romantic partner, maybe because none had ever approached him, but his reaction to Snape told him he needed to think about it. 

Setting the scrolls down on the old desk in the corner, Harry summoned a house-elf to order a sandwich. Unfastening his robes, Harry put away his meager possessions while he waited. His books took up just half of one shelf on the bookcase and his writing supplies fit in the smallest drawer. With a sigh, Harry mentally began to make a list of the items he needed to buy when they went to Diagon Alley the next afternoon.

A tray of food appeared on the table; his simple sandwich sat in the middle of a tray laden with fruit, cakes, crisps, and various beverages. Harry shook his head- he should have remembered that the house-elves didn't know the meaning of _simple_! He loaded a plate and settled in at the desk. 

Retrieving the documents he'd brought with him, Harry carefully set the Ministry guidelines for Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson plans to one side, and his old, scribbled Dumbledore's Army lesson plans on another. Carefully, Harry sorted through them and put the parchments that Snape had given him in order of years. A smile curved his lips as Harry read his notes for the DA, the scrawl childish and barely readable. The long-forgotten words of juvenile wisdom were actually priceless in their insight of the mind of a teenaged student. 

_"Remember, the wand chooses the wizard – it's YOURS! You don’t have to throttle it to get it to work!"_

Chuckling, Harry sorted through the parchments as he ate. He was impressed despite himself at the thorough and detailed plans, once he was able to decipher the spidery script that he well remembered from his student days. Pausing only to refill his teacup, Harry immersed himself in the notes, transferring information, borrowing ideas, and relying on his memories, especially of the horrible experiences he'd gone through.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

"Severus! Did Harry make it this afternoon?" Minerva McGonagall slid into her chair at his right.

Barely concealing a sigh, Severus finished cutting his chicken and popped a bite into his mouth. Her expression became exasperated as Severus chewed. Halting the protest on her lips with an arched eyebrow, Severus swallowed.

"Your protégé arrived this afternoon as arranged, Minerva, and he is safely ensconced in his rooms working on lesson plans."

Minerva paused in the act of cutting her own chicken into bite-sized portions. "Lesson plans? Those aren't due until August, when everyone returns from their holidays."

Severus smirked. "I may have forgotten to mention that fact."

"When are you meeting with Harry to go over them, so that I can see if he needs any help?"

Severus paused to savor the roasted potatoes. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Minerva sputtered and choked. Severus quickly came to her aid with measured blows to her back before Hagrid could dislocate something trying to help. 

"Severus!" Minerva snapped, coughing as she also waved Hagrid back to his chair. 

"Calm yourself, Minerva, I didn't tell Potter they had to be _done_ tomorrow." Severus resumed eating.

"Don't play Albus with _me_ , Severus Snape!" Minerva shook her fork at him. "The poor boy doesn't know that! And I'll wager he's skipped dinner to work on them!"

"He ordered a tray from the kitchens."

Minerva huffed under her breath.

Severus bit back a smile; his old friend had become as protective of Harry as he was. "I gave him my lesson plans as a guide!" Severus bit out, exasperated, as Minerva glared at him. "Harry will be fine."

The dark eyes scrutinized him and Severus could imagine a tabby tail twitching as the old biddy smiled slowly. "I believe he could be, Severus, and I think he could be very happy here, given the _proper_ attention." 

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, while Minerva continued to pin him with her gaze.

"You seem to be the only one who doesn't see how Harry seeks your approval, Severus. And he's always been so busy taking care of everyone else, that he's never really stopped to figure out exactly what he needs." His old friend's voice was soft, their conversation for their ears only. "For such an intelligent man, you are surprisingly thick at times."

Severus opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but something in the way Minerva met his eyes that made him pause. There was a nagging sort of truth in her statement, which made him uncomfortable, knowing the plans he had for the young man in question, especially with the fond look she was favoring him with now.

"Ah, Snape! If you're done, I need your assistance with the Felix Felicis, old chap, not sure what the problem is!"

Slughorn's interruption had Severus grinding his teeth as the conversation was put to a premature halt, but Severus didn't feel chastised by Minerva's words, perhaps just a bit more cautious in his planning.

"Did you forget to add the moonflowers at the crest of the new moon again, Professor?" Severus snapped, pushing his chair back and standing, mentally counting the days until Slughorn's holiday.

"Tut, tut, Headmaster, it’s a dreadfully complex potion, you know, and I just need a bit of professional advice – one Potions master to another."

Severus sneered, but held his tongue as he followed Slughorn from the Great Hall. Problems with complex potions still intrigued him, after all. It was just unfortunate that Slughorn gave him so many opportunities to 'help'.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry woke with a start, a piece of parchment stuck to his chin where he'd drooled in his sleep. For an instant, Harry was transported back to the morning of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and Dobby standing beside him with a handful of stolen gillyweed. For an instant, his mind flashed on the image of he and Cedric Diggory as they both came out of the water, sure they'd both failed the task.

With a rueful grin, Harry peeled off the parchment and stood. Arching his back, Harry stretched his cramped muscles. He'd at least gotten the first month of lesson plans done for each of the years before he'd fallen asleep. Snape surely couldn't expect him to have it all ready by their meeting this afternoon, could he? Harry frowned at the thought of appearing less than adequate for his new employer.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Harry glanced out the window, and could see the sky was only beginning to turn from indigo to gray with the coming dawn. Yawning, Harry moved through to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind him. The yawn became a wide grin as Harry thought back over his meeting with the Headmaster. His baby was going to be a reality, of this he was absolutely certain as Snape would never agree unless it was possible. Sliding between the cool sheets, Harry settled into his new bed, wondering idly how many attempts it would take to achieve a pregnancy. 

It seemed like he'd no more than closed his eyes, that Harry was awake, hot, sticky, and yearning for something. The light flooding in through the window told him he needed to get moving and Harry headed for the bathroom. Being an Auror had taught him how to get ready in a hurry and that ability served him well today. A tray appeared as he pulled on clean clothes and Harry grinned, grabbing tea and a scone as he finished getting ready and gathered his notes.

Stepping into the circular office, Harry thought Snape almost seemed glad to see him, as there was a lack of a scowl on his face. Bolstered by the reception, Harry spread his notes and lesson plans across the ancient desk, excitedly launching into his plans for teaching students based on a smooth progression from one year to another. It was an idea Snape had written into the margins of his own Ministry-scrutinized material and Harry had incorporated into his own lessons. 

Snape snapped out several questions, but Harry had answers ready for him, glad for the chance to prove he actually knew the material. Snape leaned over him, his arm reaching around Harry's to point out a section with a fingertip. Harry froze, hyperaware of Snape's closeness, the scent of sandalwood, and the heat from Snape's body. His own body felt tingly as something fluttered in his stomach and he tried to concentrate. Maybe it was just Snape that made his body come alive.

"Perhaps this would be better at a later date for the first years." 

Harry frowned at the disapproving tone in Snape's voice, turning his head to find himself almost nose to nose with the Headmaster. His mouth went dry.

"I'm flexible on when to introduce that concept, depending on the way the class progresses." 

Snape met his eyes for a long moment, but Harry didn't flinch, before inclining his head slightly. "And how long will it take you to complete these?"

"A few days should be enough time." Harry felt a bit breathless. "You didn't say when they were due."

"Didn't I?" Snape said softly, eyes lingering on Harry's lips. "I suppose I can conform to your time schedule." 

The Headmaster took a half step back and pivoted on his heel, allowing Harry to draw in a much needed breath. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry ran a hand through his hair. Of all his encounters with Severus Snape, and Harry had had some intense ones, none had affected him in quite this way.

"Don't dawdle, Potter! We have much to do to prepare for your potion." Snape was at his office door, fingers tapping impatiently on the knob. 

Pushing the unfamiliar sensations to the back of his mind, Harry hurried to catch up with Snape as he descended the circular staircase. Stretching his stride to keep up with the Headmaster, Harry hoped the excursion into Diagon Alley wouldn't give Snape the opportunity to point out to Harry his inadequacies, repeatedly. For some reason, it had become very important to Harry that Snape not think he was an idiot.

By the end of the day, Harry was feeling much more confident, but rather confused. Snape had actually been decent, well, for being Snape. He'd made his usual observation about the substandard potions ingredients as they breezed through the apothecary, ending up special ordering what they needed directly from the proprietor. Snape even had Harry laughing at his derisive dialog about teachers who taught in robes of peacock blue or magenta, but made Harry tingle as those dark eyes followed every move of his body while he was fitted with robes in properly sedate colors. 

Harry managed to complete his lesson plans in the time frame that Snape had given him, but would never admit to anyone that it had taken an all-night stint to get them just the way he wanted them. It wouldn't do to hand the Headmaster shoddy work, Harry had reasoned, and then flushed with embarrassment when he realized just how much he wanted to impress Snape. It was only natural to want one's new employer to see your best work from the start, especially in his situation. Not to mention the newfound fascination Harry had for Severus.

Severus. The name rolled off his tongue smoothly and Harry smiled at his own foolishness. It felt like he was back in his sixth year and Harry was fantasizing about the Half-Blood Prince again. The incident in the Forbidden Forest when they had gone to gather ingredients for the Pregnancy Potion at the full moon hadn't helped his ridiculous ideas. His stomach twisted just remembering:

_They'd been deep in the Forest, near the place that Harry swore was where Hagrid had tied up Grawp, when Snape had grabbed Harry and pressed him back against a large tree. Harry had been able to make out the outline of the thin lips as Snape's head had descended towards him, his heart pounding in his chest. As he warred with himself as to how to react to Snape kissing him, those lips brushed his cheek and stopped against his ear._

_"Centaurs!"_

_Hot breath fanned out across his ear, the tip of Snape's tongue actually brushing along the inner ridge, and Harry swallowed a groan as Snape's body wrapped protectively around his as they heard hoofs thunder past._

The memory was enough to make Harry hard and breathless. Inhaling deeply, Harry brushed a hand down the front of the simple white robe that he wore, willing his body to behave. They were doing the first test brewing of the Pregnancy Potion and his newly discovered attraction to Severus would just complicate the whole situation. It wasn't like a man of Snape's experience would look at a blushing virgin, even if he did swing that way. Nor would Harry know what to do if Snape _did_ respond.

Harry sighed as he stepped out of his rooms, he'd returned to Hogwarts to get away from romantic expectations, not to pine over an unattainable partner. Having a baby would fulfill him, Harry was sure.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus surveyed himself in the mirror, looking over his new brewing robes with a critical eye. His tailor had done a reasonably good job; the top portion was fitted to his body with a bit of a flare, cutting away at the hips to accommodate his trousers, and suited him well. They would suffice for his carefully orchestrated courtship of Harry, a slow and irritating process. Severus smirked as he thought back over their trip into the Forbidden Forest. At least Severus had proven that the boy wasn't indifferent to him, even if it had cost him a night of twisting and turning before he'd succumbed to a frantic wank over the memory.

Making his way through to his private lab off the Headmaster's office, Severus made sure all the ingredients and implements were in place. He'd already prepared all but the two ingredients that had to be freshly sliced, a chore that he was sure Harry would be able to assist him with. Potter's role in the evening's brewing was much more vital that his assistance in preparation; Severus smiled as his cock twitched in anticipation. It was a given that he'd not read through the potion instruction carefully enough to figure out what _harvest male essence_ would entail.

"Severus?"

Covering a smile, Severus turned around. Giving Harry leave to use his given name was rewarding as it came out sounding sensual from those full lips. Harry was dressed in the light robe that Severus had sent to his rooms, and he had to bite his cheek to stop the groan at the thought of that slender body naked underneath. Instead, he inclined his head and motioned towards the worktable.

"Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Severus opened the old potions text to the proper page, following the instructions as he poured in a measure of water and used his wand to light the fire underneath. Stepping up beside him, Harry responded to his rapid direction without hesitation or inane questioning. He even managed to finely slice the black cohosh perfectly as Severus set the base to simmering. His heart quickened when Severus realized they were down to _that_ ingredient.

Picking up a brand new crystal vial from the workbench, Severus was pleased to see his hand was steady. "All right, Harry, I need to collect the most important ingredient." 

Harry looked up from where he'd been wiping his hands off. "Do you need my help?"

"Absolutely, as I need to harvest fresh semen from you." Severus took a step back, motioning Harry in front of him.

Harry blinked at him. "You need what?"

"Did you not read the instructions? In order to attain a successful pregnancy, the potion will convert your sperm to eggs, so that they can be fertilized and implanted." Severus tried for a reassure tone, his cock hardening and breath speeding up in anticipation.

Grabbing the book as Severus watched, it was amusing to watch Harry's eyes scan the recipe, find the reference, and then widen to an enormous size as comprehension sunk in. Harry looked up at Severus, who had the insane urge to console him. 

"Tut tut, Potter. It's a simple process,” Severus said brusquely, reaching out to draw Harry closer. "If you'll just relax and allow me to take the matter in hand."

Harry made a sputtering noise, no doubt objecting to his phrasing, as Severus turned him around, sliding an arm along his waist. Drawing Harry back against him, Severus ignored his own body's reaction as he slid his free hand underneath the white robe. Harry went rigid as Severus' fingers found his already hard prick. Pressing down, Severus ran his hand up the length, admiring the well-developed package, before wrapping his hand around the shaft. 

Spreading his legs further apart, Severus adjusted Harry slightly in his arms, ignoring the hitched breath he heard as he slowly stroked down and then back up. Pausing to swipe his thumb across the tip, Severus spread the pre-come already beginning to collect. Harry's hands moved restlessly, settling on Severus' forearms, gripping hard. Leaning forward, Severus pressed his erection into the crack of Harry's arse, and whispered encouragement in his ear.

"Relax and enjoy the sensations." Severus stroked up and down. "Look down, Harry. See how my hand fits around your cock, the way it feels when I squeeze and twist."

Harry groaned and rocked back against him as Severus continued to stroke, adding a twist at the end. "Imagine if I had your cock in my mouth, sucking it hard…"

Thrusting frantically into his hand, Severus barely managed to get the vial into position as Harry climaxed with a shout. Severus capped it, but continued to support Harry as he tried to slow his own ragged breathing. He sincerely hoped that his trousers and robe would conceal the fact that he'd just come in his pants like a randy teenager. Not wanting to damage the potion or any of the ingredients with magic, Severus gritted his teeth against the sticky feeling and straightened Harry's robes.

"Excellent, Harry." Severus gently pushed the young man toward the workbench. "Now, we will need to use about a third of this generous donation for this potion, and we will be able to preserve the rest for up to a month, in the event the need arises to brew again.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry lay on the top of his bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling. His body was still in turmoil, feelings mixed with arousal keeping him hard and quivering. Severus had touched him. Had held him while wanking him off and Harry had been in ecstasy, coming in an embarrassingly short time. It would have been humiliating to him, being already so incredibly hard when Severus' surprisingly warm fingers wrapped around him, if Harry hadn't felt the tension in that body, the erection that pressed into his arse, and the delicate shudder that ran through Severus as Harry ejaculated.

His hand twitched with the need to touch himself, but Harry wouldn't. He wanted to savor the memory of Severus' fingers sliding over his skin, the smell of the man as it enveloped him, the feel of their magic as it entwined, warming him, exciting him like no one else ever had. That voice encouraging him to feel and enjoy. Flipping onto his stomach, Harry rocked his hips, back and forth, coming with a groan.

A tired wave of his hand took care of the mess, and Harry buried his face in his pillow. Severus' matter-of-fact demeanor afterwards had him feeling miserable. It was obvious that Severus hadn't minded touching him earlier that evening, so that seemed to suggest that he was okay with Harry being a bloke. _Harry_ was just figuring out that it was okay to like a bloke, for Merlin's sake! He smiled at that thought, wondering why it sounded a bit like Hermione was lecturing him in his mind. 

Groaning at his train of thought, Harry turned on his side. Just because Severus might not despise him anymore, and might even find his body acceptable, it didn't mean he'd be interested in Harry. Especially a Harry whose body would soon be heavy with a child. It was certainly not the time to renew his crush on the Half-Blood Prince, Harry thought, punching the pillow. He didn't need that kind of heartache on top of everything else. Severus didn't strike him as the type who would want to have anything to do with him and a baby.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus collapsed into bed, immediately rolling onto his side. The large window gave him a view of the dark sky and the stars littered across it. The feel of Harry in his arms seemed imprinted on his brain, the contours of his body had fit so well into Severus' arms, and the incredible spark of magic Severus had felt radiated off him. The weight of Harry's prick in his hand had been delightful, and his fingers had itched to cup the heavy balls underneath, but the amazing responsiveness had surprised Severus the most. Especially from a self-confessed virgin who had never indicated to Severus that he was attracted to men – but perhaps Minerva was correct and Harry hadn't been aware of it himself.

The entire encounter that evening had just whetted his appetite for Harry. The potion had turned out perfectly, needing only to simmer under the flicker of a magical flame for the next month until it could be used. The next new moon crested just after midnight on the last day of July, and Severus was determined to convince Harry that they needed to make an attempt at pregnancy then, while the potion was fresh. How convenient that the rest of the staff would be on holiday, and they would have the castle to themselves, Severus mused.

The mental image of Harry, belly gently rounded, was incredibly arousing, to Severus' surprise. It would probably be necessary for him to make sure that Harry was serviced during his pregnancy, as he'd heard about the hormonal imbalances and sexual appetites of some women during this period. Willing his body to behave, despite the mental image of a pregnant Harry lying on his bed like a feast, Severus closed his eyes. It should be a simple matter of establishing himself as the obvious choice for a care provider after the potion has worked.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry was relieved when Severus acted as if nothing unusual had happened between them the next morning, easing the knot in Harry's stomach. As thrilled as Harry was with the news that the Pregnancy Potion appeared to be perfect on the first attempt, Severus not acting repulsed was almost as good. Although neither of them mentioned that part of the potion making, Harry knew he was hyperaware of Severus, particularly his hands. Harry almost wished the potion hadn't turned out so they could have done it again.

They continued to meet for meals as Severus helped him plan for his classes, and Harry enjoyed the company. It seemed they had more in common than Harry would have imagined, and he found himself becoming more infatuated each day. Every time Severus leaned close, or their hands brushed, Harry felt a jolt of desire. It had him walking around half-hard most of the time, leading to wanks in the morning and at night, just so he didn't embarrass himself. Not that any of it seemed to bother the Headmaster, who appeared as cool and unaffected as usual.

Harry had even readily agreed to try the potion when it was ready, even though it ruined the time schedule they had discussed. Secretly, Harry really wanted a bit of time with his baby before having to go back to teaching. If he managed to get pregnant on the first attempt, it would mean he was due around the end of April, with more than a month of the term left. Severus didn't seem to think it was a problem, in fact distracted Harry by leaning in close every time Harry tried to discuss the matter. 

It was those moments that Harry wondered how Severus couldn't tell that he liked him, or had he always been such a bumbling idiot anytime Severus was around that it seemed like normal behavior? More and more, Severus seemed to like to touch him – mostly just a hand on his arm or shoulder, but occasionally standing behind Harry, which made him twitch with a need he didn’t really understand. Once, Severus had leaned towards him, thumb coming up to wipe something off his cheek and Harry thought he'd asphyxiate as he held his breath in anticipation of a kiss that didn't come. 

The day before his birthday, Harry was restless and anxious waiting until evening came. Walking down to the gates, he had Apparated to London to get himself a small cake at the Wizarding bakery next to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He knew his friends would remember his birthday, the Hogwarts wards redirecting all the other owls to Grimmauld Place, where Andromeda would deal with them, as she did all his _fan mail_ , as Ron called it. Harry had taken to spending his birthdays there, with her and Teddy since he'd transferred the deed into Teddy's name. At least he could have a bit of cake with his godson before returning to Hogwarts for the potion.

"Harry!" A breathless voice called from behind him. "Wait up!"

Turning, Harry grinned as he saw Stephen Harper hurrying towards him. He grabbed the hand that was extended, gripping it firmly before pounding his former co-worker on the back.

"Let's duck in here and have a quick pint!" Stephen said, grinning ear to ear. "I'll catch you up on all the news."

Harry readily agreed and was soon laughing at the anecdotes about the day-to-day lives of ordinary Aurors. 

"At least before we could just _deal_ with the problem, but now you have to be compassionate and empathetic, understand why life has dealt that person an unfair deal, AND still fairly enforce the law!" Stephen shook his head as Harry patted his arm sympathetically.

"How's Millie doing?" Harry changed the subject.

A wide smile flashed across his friend's face. "Brilliant as always, she truly is my better half." A frown creased his forehead. "I do have to admit to being discouraged, though, as no matter how hard we try, Millie still isn't pregnant." 

Setting down the ale he'd barely sipped, Harry nodded. "Yeah, it seems so easy for some and yet so difficult for others. Maybe I'll mention it to Snape and see if he has a potion that could help." 

The smile was back on Stephen's face. "Good old Snape! If anyone could, it would be him. How is my old Head of House?"

Something twinged in Harry's chest. "Sounds like you actually liked the bastard."

Stephen nodded as he swallowed the last of his drink. "Snape was the best, mate, and although he treated the rest of you like shite, we always knew he'd do just about anything for us. Even the first-years knew they could go to him, that he'd take care of them."

Harry stared. "I don't think McGonagall would have welcomed that."

"Yeah, I always felt a bit bad for Snape, being a poofter and all, because he would have made a great father." Stephen grinned. "A strict one, absolutely, but a good one."

With a sigh, Stephen shoved back from the bar. "Well, I have to be getting along. Millie will be home from the Ministry by now and it's my turn to cook."

With a wave, the Auror Disapparated and Harry stared at his glass. While he'd been elated at the confirmation that Snape was gay, the rest was certainly a different prospective on the Professor Snape that Harry remembered. A myriad of emotions churned within him and Harry was not going to admit to most – the past was over and done with and the future was what mattered. If he were lucky, it wouldn't be long before Harry would have his baby and never be alone again.

Pushing the glass of ale away, Harry stood. There was still much he needed to do before tonight and Teddy was waiting for his visit. Sweet little Teddy, whose only demands were for Harry to play with him, and he could manage that without any deep thoughts. Squaring his shoulders, Harry tossed a Sickle onto the bar as he left, never seeing the dark eyes that watched him from the shadows.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus checked his pocket watch again as he paced in front of his desk. Harry should be here any moment now, as Severus had given him specific directions at dinner. The young man had been rather quiet when he'd gotten back from London, and Severus was going to eviscerate Harper if he'd said something to upset Harry. Harper had certainly been happy enough to see Harry, but Harry hadn't even sipped at his ale, Severus sneered. Not that Severus had been spying; he'd simply been in London to get some needed supplies for tonight.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention and Severus turned. There was a rustling among the portraits as Harry stepped into the room, eyes bright with excitement, and a touch of apprehension. Severus gestured to the chair in front of his desk, glad that they were the only people in the castle, even with the voyeurs on the walls, and he didn't have to share Harry with anyone. Wrapped in a deep red dressing gown, Harry looked delectable and Severus was glad he'd followed his instructions so well. Ever mindful of the painted eyes watching them, Severus beckoned him forward. 

Pouring a small measure of champagne into each of the fluted glasses, Severus handed one to Harry before picking the other up as the clock on the wall sounded midnight. 

"Happy birthday, Harry," Severus saluted him. "May your wishes all come true."

Taking an obligatory sip, Severus set his glass down, retrieving the goblet of potion. It was as golden and bubbly as the champagne. Extending his hand for the now empty glass in Harry's hand, Severus handed him the goblet. Accepting it with both hands, Harry looked at it as if it was a newborn itself, and perhaps, to Harry, it was. Severus allowed himself a small smile.

"You need to drink this and then we will move on to the impregnation,"

Harry had taken his first sip of the potion and managed to swallow before he sputtered. "What?"

Severus shook his head in mock dismay. "After our last encounter, you still didn't read the potion and its application in its entirety?"

Harry's headshake was almost endearing in its naivety, but the trust in his eyes shook Severus as he stepped closer. 

"But you would still put yourself willingly into my hands?"

Putting the potion to his lips, Harry drank it down without losing eye contact. "Yes, I would." 

Severus felt a rush of triumph and gestured towards the stair, signaling for Harry to follow him. Stepping into his private rooms, Severus went directly to his bedroom. He'd prepared the bed with crisp white linens and lit the room with gently flickering candles. The special lube Severus brewed had a numbing agent to minimize the inevitable pain. Harry stood quietly, taking in the surroundings, his hands fidgeting with the belt of his dressing gown. 

"There is no reason to be nervous." Severus moved closer, his hands reaching for the belt

Leaning down, Severus untied the knot, hands moving to slide the soft material off Harry's shoulders. Severus' nose collided softly with Harry's cheek as Harry raised his head. His nose continued to move across until it bumped against Harry's, and Severus' lips seemed to naturally settle against Harry's. The kiss was tentative and hopeful, a mere brushing of skin against skin, until Severus' curiosity got the better of him and sent his tongue out to taste. Harry's lips opened slowly, shyly, and Severus' hands became tangled in fabric as he pulled Harry closer to sip at the sweetness. 

With a groan, Harry surrendered, opening as Severus tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Trembling fingers worked at the buttons on his robes as Severus freed his hands, running them down the slender figure, while he continued to explore Harry's mouth. The eagerness in every move was intoxicating and Severus had to ease away, struggling to regain some semblance of control. 

"Onto the bed," Severus ordered, finishing the removal of his robes that Harry had started. 

Harry moved backwards onto the duvet, his eyes never leaving Severus as he disrobed. In turn, Severus feasted his eyes on the slender body laid out in front of him. The smooth chest was lightly muscled and tapered down to a flat belly, bisected by a trail of hair leading from navel to cock. Harry's cock was nicely formed, long enough to be a visual delight and not overly thick, and Severus' mouth watered at the sight of the large, _perfect_ set of testicles.

"Is it…am I okay?" Harry interrupted his perusal, voice unsure, but eyes on Severus' erection.

"I believe you are passably pleasing," Severus told him, joining him on the bed. "Perhaps just a bit more stimulation before we commence with the impregnation."

Settling between Harry's thighs, Severus leaned forward to kiss him again, before moving to nip at his jaw and down his throat. Pausing to suck gently on Harry's Adam's apple, Severus moved down to his chest. Flicking his tongue across a pebbled nipple, Severus was delighted by the gasp of pleasure, leaning down to suck it gently. Harry began to writhe beneath him, arching against him. Turning his head, Severus laved the other nipple, before dropping down to circle Harry's belly button. The slick tip of Harry's cock nudged him as Severus traced the treasure trail downward. 

Pressing Harry's thighs apart, Severus tried to calm his thundering heart and aching prick. Harry's cock curved towards his belly and Severus couldn't resist the invitation. Swirling his tongue across the head, Severus slid it slowly into his mouth, glancing up to see the brilliant eyes following his every move, dilated with desire. Freeing one hand to cup the magnificent balls, Severus bobbed his head, trying to take as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. It took only a moment before Harry stiffened and filled his mouth, Severus swallowing greedily. 

Sitting back on his heels, Severus decided he liked the image of Harry sprawled in his bed, panting. His prick agreed with him, twitching in anticipation as Severus leaned forward for another kiss, allowing Harry time to recuperate.

"Up onto your knees," Severus ordered, helping Harry into position, before retrieving the vial of lube. 

Running his other hand down the lean back, Severus shifted behind Harry. Taking another moment to appreciate the sight Harry made, he opened the vial of special lubricant, slicking the fingers of his left hand. Spreading the well-muscled cheeks, Severus stroked his thumb down the cleft, smirking at the way Harry squirmed. Following with his tongue, Severus circled the puckered opening and then pressed gently inward with a slick finger. 

Working a finger in as his tongue teased the unlubricated edges, Severus stretched Harry as slowly as he could, adding a second finger, and then a third. Concentrating on the mechanics, Severus held on to his control tightly. Curling his finger, Severus brushed against the bundle of nerves, causing Harry to jerk and keen. Sliding his fingers slowing in and out, Severus stretched Harry thoroughly, despite the needy, mewling sound he made. 

"I think that will be sufficient,” Severus ground out, his voice harsh with arousal as he removed his fingers. "Now, I want you to press back…"

"No!"

Severus' heart seized in his chest as Harry turned over on the bed, but he sat back on his heels, eyes boring into Harry.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry quivered with need, his body throbbing in time to his prick as he turned over on to his back.

"I…I want to see you when you do this." Ignoring the tremble in his voice, Harry extended his hand towards Severus.

Severus seemed to unfreeze at Harry's words, eyes narrowing on his face. "The initial penetration would be less painful on your knees, but I believe we can accomplish this with minimal adversity this way as well. You will need to pull your legs up against your chest."

Harry scrambled to comply, moaning as he watched Severus gingerly coat his cock with the oil. He'd never seen anything as arousing. Then, settling one hand on Harry's hip, he watched as Severus guided himself to nudge against the loosened ring of muscles. 

"Just relax and push against me when you feel it start to burn."

Taking a deep breath as Severus pressed forward, Harry could see the way his whole body shook with the effort to move slowly. Severus' cock felt huge as it pressed into him, stretching him as it tried to get through the muscles. A hiccupping sob worked its way out of his throat as Harry felt the burn of penetration. 

"Move back against me to ease the burning, Harry!"

Gripping his legs tightly, Harry thrust upwards, and felt something give, the burning easing as Severus paused for a moment. Harry felt split in half, the feeling of fullness almost painful, yet it also felt like he was being possessed, being claimed. The sensation was uncomfortable but no longer hurt, and he was glad when Severus began to move. Harry heard Severus' breath hitch as he continued to push deeper into Harry with short, shallow strokes. Harry's chest felt tight as he panted, his hand gripping his thighs tightly. Fully sheathed, Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry's throat.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Harry panted and thrust upward, wanting something more. "Please, Severus…"

Severus pulled back slightly, and thrust in, before doing it again. Harry unfolded his legs and slid them around Severus' waist, wondering at the feeling of completion he felt as Severus thrust deeper. Maintaining a slow, steady rhythm, Severus shifted slightly and Harry gasped as pleasure exploded along his nerve endings. He tightened his muscles trying to get Severus to stroke that place again and was rewarded with a deep groan. Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's prick, his thrusts speeding up, and Harry could felt his body tightening. Fingers stroked down the length of his cock as jolts of pleasure pushed him to the brink, and Harry shattered. Feeling the splash of hot wetness across his belly, Harry clamped his muscles tightly around Severus' prick. With a shout, Severus thrust hard and deep – once, twice – before he collapsed down on top of Harry.

Panting, Harry felt the rush of Severus' release and brought his arms up to wrap around Severus. Burying his face in the damp skin of Severus' throat, Harry stiffened when he felt a burst of heat in his abdomen, then a sharp prick of pain. Stillness settled over them, the only sound that of their ragged breath, and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of golden light. 

A sense of wonder filled Harry and he barely noticed Severus rolling to his side, pulling Harry with him. His eyes closed, Harry felt the prickle of a Cleaning Charm and smiled, but didn't relinquish his grip on Severus. He supposed that good manners dictated that he excuse himself at this point, but his body was still pulsing with new sensations and he felt incredibly lethargic. It took only a moment and Harry was fast asleep.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus awoke with a start as something moved against him and it took a moment for his mind to unfog enough to realize that the movement was Harry, frotting against his thigh. A scathing diatribe died on his lips as Harry made a mewling sound and pressed closer, his own morning erection twitching its approval. Never one to pass up an opportunity such as this, Severus tugged Harry on top of him, one hand splayed across the delectable arse as he aligned their cocks. Harry sighed into his throat, his hips thrusting with increasing speed, sighing as he came between them, and Severus swallowed a groan as he climaxed.

"Hmm, morning,” Harry murmured, his tongue darting along the edge of Severus' jaw. 

Severus suppressed the shiver that shot through him; it wouldn't do to for Harry to realize just how deeply he affected Severus. "If you are quite done molesting my person, I have work waiting for me downstairs."

Harry snorted softly, stretching against him, before rolling away, leaving behind a congealing mess. Severus watched him with a smirk while Harry cast a wandless Cleansing Charm. Harry smiled at him as he turned to find his dressing gown, and Severus' breath caught in his throat as a shaft of light highlighted an iridescent glow to Harry's skin. 

Harry was pregnant!

"I'll not detain you any further then, Headmaster, as I have my own work to do." Harry shrugged into the gown, turning at the door. "Perhaps I'll see you at dinner."

Harry disappeared before Severus could conjure up an answer, for once truly rendered speechless. It didn't surprise him that the potion had been successful, especially with the strength of Harry's magic and his desire for a child, and Severus' own extraordinary brewing abilities, of course. It just was hard to equate that to the reality of Harry Potter pregnant…

Severus shook his head as he slid out of bed. The sex had been the best he'd ever experienced, and if Harry didn't realize yet that he was pregnant, then perhaps Severus could offer another attempt during the forty-eight hours the potion was still effective. His mind began to scheme as Severus went through his morning routine.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Humming as he showered, Harry couldn't help smiling as him pressed his hand over his abdomen. It still seemed like it had been a dream, the first part being all his hazy fantasies come to life and the second part was the child that had been created. It saddened him that Severus had fulfilled his end of their agreement, but once he discovered that they had been successful, Harry was afraid Severus wouldn't want him anymore. And that thought made Harry double over at the pain that ripped through him.

Sweet Merlin! He'd fallen in love with _Severus Snape_! 

Harry leaned against the cool tile, allowing the warm water to cascade over his body. His body still felt alive from the sex they had had this morning. Trailing a soapy hand down his hip, Harry spread his legs and slid his hand down his arse, remembering the feel of Severus' tongue. His fingers probed and Harry was delighted to find that although he ached a bit, the flesh itself was less sore that he would have imagined. His cock hardened just thinking about the things that Severus had done to him and Harry couldn't wait to explore Severus the same way.

Slowly working a slick finger inside him, Harry fisted his prick with his other hand. Twisting his finger, he found the spot that Severus had brushed last night and his whole body jerked. Another stroke and Harry came for the second time that day, his twenty-sixth birthday. With a sigh, he carefully washed all the soap off and stepped out of the shower. Sex was definitely better with Severus there, and Harry hoped that an opportunity would present itself soon.

Harry decided that he wasn't going to say anything about being pregnant unless Severus asked him directly. The fact that he could be attracted to a man was less difficult to reconcile than the fact that it was Severus who he'd fallen for. Thinking about his first crush on Cho Chang, Harry could suddenly see her superficial resemblance to Severus. Had he really been attracted to the man since he was fourteen? Shaking his head at his own ignorance, Harry dried off and pulled on his clothes. 

Munching on some toast, Harry went through the cards and gifts that had arrived for his birthday. He smiled as he read them, even the slightly pornographic one George had sent, thankful for each of his friends. Pig circled excitedly over his head until Harry had penned a reply to Ron and Hermione's invitation for dinner. Begging off, Harry knew he'd have to explain eventually, but he was looking forward to the dinner plans that he'd already made. 

Heading down to the Defense classroom, Harry immediately immersed himself in his preparations for class. With the help of the house-elves, he'd scrubbed the entire room of any dirt, grime, and stray magic that had survived the standard end-of-year cleaning. Pushing the desks to one side of the classroom, Harry had the dueling platform they had used for Lockhart's short-lived Dueling Club set up along one wall. The cages Remus Lupin had used to exhibit grindylows and Red Caps were brought out of the Room of Requirement where they'd been stored. 

A plate of sandwiches appeared at lunchtime and tea with cakes at teatime. It was almost dinner before Harry was satisfied with the room's arrangement and hurried to the Great Hall. As had become his custom, Harry slid into the seat to the left of the Headmaster's seat, but was startled when dinner appeared for him alone. Heart heavy, Harry picked at his solitary meal, trying to clamp down on the disappointment that welled in him. It always seemed that he was destined to be alone for his birthday. 

Harry returned to his rooms and changed into his exercise shorts, heading out for a run. Physical activity always seemed to calm him and allowed him time to put things in perspective. By the time he'd returned, winded and sweaty, Harry had reasoned that Severus had never answered him, had not actually agreed to meet him, so it wasn't as if he'd been stood up. Slipping into the shower, Harry put on a pair of sleep pants and Summoned the book on teaching techniques that Hermione had given him for his birthday. Settling into the corner of the couch, Harry began reading.

A tap on his door sometime later startled him, and Harry waved his hand at the entrance as he stood. Severus strode into the room with a ferocious look on his face and a pink box in his hands. Harry watched nonplussed as Severus set the box down on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

"I regret that I missed dinner, but I had to deal with an imbecile masquerading as a Potions master." Severus' face lost its hard edge as he gestured towards the table. "At least the emergency trip to Paris enabled me to bring back a _mille-feuille_ for dessert."

Harry watched as Severus stood stiffly in front of him, running the words through his head again before Severus' statement made sense. "Ah, Slughorn is being difficult, I take it?"

Visibly relaxing, Severus nodded sharply. "As usual, but I refuse to be intimidated – I'll teach Potions again before I give in to his blackmail!"

Gesturing Severus into a chair, Harry moved to the small kitchen to fix tea. "I take it you won the, er, discussion?"

"Actually, he relented quickly when I told him you would be immensely disappointed that he hadn't renewed his contract for another year, especially now that you had returned to Hogwarts to begin teaching." Severus sneered. "Apparently, you are one of his favorites."

Harry cringed as he carried a small tray to the table. "I thought you didn't hate me anymore!"

Severus smirked as he reached for a cup. "If I must endure his presence, then it is only fair that you suffer as well." 

"Well," Harry pouted, covering his amazement that the banter was coming so easily, "I suppose since you brought pastry…"

"Indeed." Severus sipped his tea. "I also thought we should make another attempt to utilize the potion, as it remains potent in your blood for forty-eight hours after ingestion." He cleared his throat. "That is if you aren't too sore from last night, obviously."

Harry smiled into his cup at Severus' awkwardness, elation surging through him. "Just a bit of a pleasant ache, actually. And I'd be more than happy to try again, but only if you teach me how to do that thing with your tongue."

Severus set his cup down on the tray and stood, hands moving to work the buttons on his robes. "Well, if you insist."

Harry grinned as he led the way into the bedroom, his prick already hardening, happy with the way his birthday would end.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus woke up to the warm body in his arms stretching against him, before Harry slid down to take his morning erection into his mouth. Shifting slightly, Severus buried his fingers in the mass of tousled hair, and grunted his approval. In the three weeks since Harry's birthday, they had managed to sleep together every night and Harry had become spectacular at performing fellatio. It gave Severus a way of keeping an eye on Harry, who still gave no indication that he knew he was pregnant, with the side benefit of waking to the wet heat of Harry's mouth each morning.

"Yes!" Severus thrust upwards as he experienced another toe-curling orgasm, hands unconsciously petting the soft hair.

"Hmm, that's good." Harry crawled back up the bed, leaning in to give Severus a soft kiss, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I think I'll head up to Diagon Alley this morning, then over to see Teddy. It might be the last time I get down there for awhile."

Severus watched as Harry paused, conflicting emotions flitting across his face. How he'd ever been a successful Auror, Severus didn't know, as he still wore his feelings on his sleeve.

"Would you like to…uh, can I pick anything up for you?" Harry turned toward the fireplace.

Severus studied his profile, wondering how Harry could be so unsure of his own worthiness in any situation, but had learned in the past days that this _was_ Harry. "I believe I'll accompany you to Diagon Alley, if you'll give me an extra moment to do a quick inventory of my stores."

Harry's smile was brilliant as he stepped into the Floo they'd been using between their rooms since the other staff members had begun to return to Hogwarts for the new term. Severus hurried through his own morning ablutions, his thoughts still on Harry and the way he'd quietly managed to install himself into Severus' life. There had been no sly looks or hints of expectations, just a serious young man who seemed to enjoy Severus' sarcastic humor and didn't shy away from his scathing rhetoric. 

Harry had visited his friends without suggesting Severus accompany him, or uttered a word of this new _affiliation_ to anyone. Granted, Severus knew he would have verbally eviscerated Harry for doing either, but it was disconcerting that someone like Potter wouldn't make some kind of demands. Severus knew that it could just be the sexual component, the unexpected attraction, and incredible compatibility, which had not waned in the slightest. Perhaps once Harry realized he was pregnant, he would become disagreeable and unreasonable, but until then Severus intended to enjoy their liaison.

Severus was ready when Harry returned half an hour later, mouth still full of the dry toast he seemed to favor of late. Running a critical eye over Harry's choice of Muggle jeans and a pullover shirt, Severus scowled as he took a pinch of Floo powder and followed Harry through to the Leaky Cauldron. The form-fitting clothing was not to his taste, but he supposed one needed them if you were going to play with a small child. Young Ted Lupin was only six and Severus tried to remember what children of that age played, but other than the play park, he couldn't recall. Probably as he'd never been allowed to play with other children at that age, it wasn't until he was almost ten that he'd begun sneaking out of the house and met Lily. 

"Are you going to the apothecary?" Harry asked him as he waved to Tom the barman and led the way out into the watery sunshine. 

"Yes and then to Flourish & Blotts,” Severus confirmed as they strolled the short distance to the door of Slug & Jiggers. 

Harry nodded his head toward the end of the Alley with a grin. "I think I'll pop in to the Weasleys’ shop and see if there is anything safe enough to take to Teddy. Enjoy your day, Severus, and I'll see you tonight."

With a wave, Harry moved on, stepping around a toddler chasing after its mother, a shaft of sunlight haloing the iridescent glow of his skin. Severus couldn't help but watch as Harry made his way down the row of shops, dodging shoppers. As he approached the Quidditch store, Severus saw Stephen Harper step out, some type of blue plush toy under his arm. As Severus watched, Harper pulled the toy out and hailed Harry excitedly, presenting him with the gift. Harry pulled Harper into an embrace.

Severus was enraged. How did Harper know that Harry was pregnant? Did Harry know and fail to mention it to Severus? His hands balled into fists as Harry stepped back, only to have Harper pull him in another hug. Suddenly, it didn't matter whether Harry knew or not, Harper had his hands on Harry, and Severus realized he didn't want anyone else to ever put their hands on what was his, what he cared deeply about. This was _his_ Harry and _his_ child the idiot was celebrating. Severus wasn't going to standby and allow anyone else to rob him of that intimate moment.

Stepping off the curb, Severus didn't notice the people who jumped out of his way. "Harper!"

Harry pulled away as he shouted, a look of dawning horror crossing his face, and Severus could see his wand appear in his hand. A movement in his periphery vision made the hair stand up on the back of his neck and Severus pivoted towards it.

"Severus! NO!"

Harry charged towards him as Severus felt the Dark magic in the air even as a figure in black appeared behind Harry, wand firing red spell light at him. Severus Stunned that one even as he felt the impact of Harry crashing into his chest and the brush of a powerful Dark spell as they fell to the ground. Harper was dueling with another black-robed wizard, and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry as a searing pain shot through him. As the world dissolved into darkness around him, all Severus could think was that he would gladly give his very life to protect this man and their precious child.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry brushed the hair out of Severus' face and wiped his face with a damp, cool flannel. Teddy sat on the floor beside the bed, for once playing quietly with his toys. Andromeda stepped into the room, Severus' clothing cleaned and folded in her arms. She laid them on the chair in the corner before turning to where Harry sat on the bed.

"He should be coming around anytime now, Harry," she told him kindly as she took the flannel from his hand. "I just wish you would have said something, we could have had him around for supper."

"I was trying to attract him, Andromeda, not scare him off." Harry's smile took any bite out of his words.

"Pfft! Severus Snape afraid of something, not bloody likely," Andromeda declared. "You _will_ bring him to dinner as soon as he is feeling better, Harry." Bending over, she ruffled Teddy's red-tipped hair. "Come along, sweetie, your Uncle Harry will have his hands full with his Mr. Snape."

Teddy gathered his things into his arms with Andromeda's help. "Will you come down and say goodnight 'fore I have to go to bed, Unca Harry?"

Harry smiled at the anxious little boy, leaning down to kiss his head. "Of course I will, Teddy, I always do."

Teddy gave him a gap-toothed grin, his missing front teeth prominent in their absence, and scampered out the door after his grandmother. Harry ran a weary hand over his face. His body ached from the fall he'd taken with Severus and the curse that had brushed him as it hit Severus. With a sigh, Harry stretched out beside Severus, only to find the dark eyes open and watching.

"Severus!"

A hand latched on to his arm, stilling his movement, and Severus' eyes narrowed as they took in the abrasions Harry knew littered his face. 

"What happened?" 

Severus' voice was raspy and Harry retrieved a goblet of water, helping him into a sitting position to drink. Feeling a tad nervous, Harry picked up one of Severus' hands, stroking the slender fingers.

"I'm not quite sure who they were after, you or me, but the one looked like an older version of Vincent Crabbe and the other one Stephen called Warrington, apparently a former Slytherin."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, disappointment in his voice. "Vance is Vincent's older brother and neither he nor Warrington was salvageable when they were at Hogwarts." 

Harry nodded, rubbing his thumb across Severus' palm. "One of them hit you with a Stunning Spell that had a nasty bit of Dark magic in it, but it seems to have just brushed you as Madam Pomfrey says you'll be fine. Except…"

He could feel Severus tense, his eyes opening. "Except what?"

"Well." Harry squirmed. "That photographer from the _Daily Prophet_ was there and caught you saving me and getting hexed in my place. The photo is actually quite a good one."

"I was simply protecting you, as I always have,” Severus sneered, looking down at their joined hands.

"Right," Harry said dryly. "That's why you wrapped yourself around me and refused to let go, growling _'mine!'_ every time someone tried to help you."

"I must have been addled," Severus said stiffly. "How did you, er, persuade me to let go?"

Harry studied Severus' face, explaining softy, "I told you they needed to check the baby."

The startled look on Severus' face was priceless. Harry just grinned as Severus affixed his neutral mask and arched an eyebrow. 

"Is that why Harper was giving you gifts and manhandling you?" Severus tried to pull his hand away.

Harry held on, smothering a grin. "Stephen was buying a gift for his _wife_ who just found out she was pregnant after years of trying! _I_ was giving _him_ a congratulatory hug!"

Severus looked at him in silence for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you knew you were pregnant?"

It was Harry's turn to look away, but Severus tugged at his hand. "I thought once you knew I was pregnant, that you wouldn't want _this_ anymore." Or me, was left unsaid.

Severus used his hand to draw Harry against him. "I am not adverse to _this_ continuing for the time being."

"And the baby?" Harry tilted his face up to look him in the eyes, there would be no misunderstanding this question.

"This child will undoubtedly need a stabilizing influence to counter his father's reckless bouts of sentimentalism."

Harry was sure the heated kiss was simply to shut him up, and it worked.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

**Epilogue:**

Severus thrust up in to the delicious heat of Harry's mouth, his groans coming out as deep sighs, cognizant of the sleeping child in the next room. The flick of that wicked tongue and Harry swallowing around the tip of his cock sent him over the edge with a near-silent moan. Harry slid back up against his side and Severus leaned down to kiss him.

"Papa? Why is Daddy's face so red?"

Severus broke the kiss slowly, giving Harry a significant look before turning and lifting their son onto the bed. Dutifully kissing the puckered lips, Severus gave the almost-four-year-old a stern look.

"Aren't you supposed to knock when the door is closed, Gabriel?" 

The dark green eyes looked at him solemnly. "It opened when I touched it, Papa, so I came in. Is Daddy okay?"

Harry grinned at them, one hand resting protectively against his rounded belly. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Your father is working diligently on securing my approval for another anomalous agreement."

The low chuckle from Harry made Severus' lips curve upward and he handed their son over to snuggle with his husband. The sight of the two tousled heads together as Harry gave the little boy his morning kisses reminded Severus that he had much to be thankful for these days. The post-war Wizarding world was at peace and thriving, Severus had been accepted in the new society, and he actually enjoyed the freedom being Headmaster accorded him. This was especial true in the ability to have his family close to him during the school year and afforded him the luxury of watching Gabriel as he grew, the baby constantly reminding him of the wonders around them.

"It means, my angel, that Papa has agreed that Michael is a wonderful name for your baby brother." 

Severus shook his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Summoning his dressing gown. Pulling it on as he stood, Severus tied it firmly before turning around.

"I still believe we are tempting fate by naming both of our children after the Archangels of Christianity." Severus shook his head. "I can only hope that the ramparts and parapets of Hogwarts are strong enough to stand the onslaught." 

Delighted laughter and childish giggles followed him as he prepared for his day, and Severus offered a silent prayer of thanks to any deity who would listen for the love that had entered his life the day Harry accepted his offer to teach at Hogwarts. 

_Finis_

sshpsshpsshpsshp


End file.
